


Liquid Courage

by Patrycja444d



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrycja444d/pseuds/Patrycja444d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if you mix alcohol, a teaser and his victim? A complete madness! (Otherwise called: How Nakamaru snapped after years of being teased by his co-worker XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> There's no dialogues in this fic (it's short enough though)!

 

**Liquid Courage**

 

 

**#1st Beer #**

  
Nakamaru sits on the stool in front of the bar with his friends at his side. Koki, Ueda, Jin and Junno are sitting on his left, Kame - on his right. It’s their anniversary, 10th one at that. Nakamaru isn’t sure why he agreed to meet with his old and current co-workers but the atmosphere isn’t bad. He feels awkward sitting in the noisy club which was chosen not by Jin but, surprisingly, by Kame. He feels uncomfortable but the beer he sips on is rich and pleasantly cold so he can’t complain. No one asks him to dance and he is happy with it, especially seeing that his friends also don’t go on the dance floor.  
  
He takes another sip of his beer and looks at his friends. Ueda, just like him, is silently drinking his own beer. He seems to think about something while Koki tries to talk to him. The man doesn’t seem to mind that Ueda is basically ignoring him and goes on about one of his many pets. He is as happy and lively as when he was still a part of KAT-TUN team. Nakamaru enjoys his presence here and lets himself join in one of Koki’s jokes in the name of their old duo “TaNaka”. Jin snorts at their little performance but his eyes are sparkling. It’s obvious he missed them while working in China to promote their new branch there. They missed him too to some extent but when the man starts talking about America, Nakamaru decides that maybe he didn’t miss Jin _that_ much. Fortunately, or maybe not, Junno interrupts him with another one of his lame jokes. Suddenly, all eyes are on Taguchi, glaring at him with annoyance and bits of amusement when the man gives them a wide smile and a shrug. They will miss him but it’s not the end of the world, Nakamaru realizes. They meet at least once a month for a drink or dinner anyway. His new office is only three buildings away after all…

   
*

  
Nakamaru starts to relax; the beer starts to work. He glances to his right. Here he is.  
  
Kamenashi Kazuya.  
  
Kame.  
  
...Kazuya.  
  
How long they know each other? 7 years? 8? Who cares anyway? Not Nakamaru, that’s for sure. Why should he care? The most important is that they **do** know each other, that’s enough.  
  
Kame is looking around the club with a big smile on his face. When Yuichi squints his eyes it looks more like a smirk though. Kame seems weirdly proud of himself for some reason and Nakamaru doesn’t like it. It’s the kind of face Kame does when he has some “evil” plan on his mind. Nakamaru winces at the thought. Kazuya’s “evil” plans most of the time include Nakamaru in them... as a victim.  
  
Yuichi takes a big gulp of his beer and asks for a refill. He needs more alcohol in his system if he’s to survive Kazuya’s plan. He can’t understand why Kame picks on him all the time. Maybe he is a scaredy cat, maybe he acts like a girl at times and maybe he is terribly afraid of highs and rollercoaster’s but it’s not a reason to make fun of him, right?  
  


 

**# 2nd Beer #**

  
The song comes to an end and Nakamaru wonders why it takes so long to play something else. His silent question is quickly answered by the voice of a another DJ. A change of shifts - normal. He brings the cup to his mouth and takes a big gulp which he quickly splutters out at hearing first notes of a new song. He doesn’t wonder anymore why Kazuya was so happy before. The music is sexy and erotic in a way that makes a bright blush blossom on Nakamaru’s face.  
  
He looks at Kame out of the corner of his eyes and is not surprised to see the man looking at him with his twinkling eyes. Nakamaru scoffs and tries to stay indifferent. It’s too late though and Kazuya sneakers meanly next to him.  
  
The decision is quick.  
  
He needs more beer.  
  


 

**# 3rd Beer #**

  
Alcohol starts to get to him. To the others’ too. Kazuya lost interest in teasing him for the time being but now he talks loudly. He talks a lot, more than usual. There’s no doubt he’s slowly getting drunk. Nakamaru can see Kame’s moving closer to him unconsciously. He’s not touchy-feely yet but it’s just a matter of time. Nakamaru knows it but he doesn’t mind…  
  
For now.

  
*

  
Nakamaru feels himself getting a bit light-headed but he’s still fine. Kazuya got up from his sit and walked up to Ueda to, like he announced to Nakamaru, ‘brighten up his killing mood’. It’s not a surprise when Junno immediately comes up with another lame joke. Unfortunately, this time Kame’s slightly intoxicated mind decides the joke is worth a laugh. They always knew that under his ultimate coolness, he’s quite a lame person. Just like Taguchi.  
  
Nakamaru observes the scene and his mind starts to bring deeply hidden emotions and desires on the surface. He still remembers when his thoughts started to become dangerous. It was the first day of work. That day he met Kamenashi Kazuya and his peaceful life turned into one big mess. When they shook hands on the first day, Nakamaru thought Kame was a cool, hard-working, honest and serious guy… Soon he realized it was only Kazuya’s ‘working-mood’. The guy was a real tease and Nakamaru became his favorite toy.  
  
Kame touched him a lot, made kissy-faces and generally bullied him after working hours. It was pretty innocent at first but the more they knew each other the more handsy and open Kazuya was about the whole thing. Nakamaru, who always thought the genre doesn’t matter as long as there’s emotional connection between people, had the hardest time of his life ignoring the man’s behaviour. Every time Kame did something to him, he made poor Nakamaru’s heart beat faster. Before Yuichi could do anything about it, his desire for the younger man started growing stronger. He couldn’t deny having many fantasies about Kazuya but he knew the guy was only playing with him. At some point, he had enough of constant teasing, wondering if Kame actually knew what is he doing.  
  
Yuichi once confronted Kazuya about his suspicions. To his utmost horror, the younger admitted to be completely conscious of his actions. Somehow, he even seemed awfully proud of himself that his seductive gestures and words worked on Yuichi that much. Nakamaru was shocked by the revelations but Kazuya’s happy smile when he greeted him the day after the confrontation was somehow nice enough to make Yuichi let him off the hook.  
  
That day, if Nakamaru remembers correctly, Kazuya started to call him either ‘Yuichi’ or ‘Yucchi’ in private and the fact itself makes Nakamaru blush harder. It’s a nice memory.  
  


 

**# 4th Beer #**

  
Junno’s smiling goofily while swaying from side to side. Kazuya is leaning on the tall guy and singing off-tune happily. His arm is laying on Taguchi’s shoulders and Nakamaru thinks the gesture is way too intimate. He grips his glass tighter unconsciously.  
  
About half an hour later Kame comes back to his sit next to Yuichi, asking the barman to give him another beer with a wide smile. Maru eyes him from the side and almost chokes on his own drink when a trickle of liquid falls down his long neck. Yuichi can see a smirk hidden behind the glass and, yes, Kazuya’s plan started.

   
*

  
Nakamaru sits stiffly. Kame is by his side, clinging to his arm and puffing hot air in his ear when he tells a story about some couple that lives next door and gets really loud at night. He doesn’t think it’s embarrassing to tell Maru he finds them awfully arousing and that he wishes someone would be there to help him. Whether help him with making them stop their activities or silence them by being even louder in bed, Nakamaru doesn’t know. He only knows that Kazuya talks a lot about things that make Yuichi blush just so he could laugh at the poor (sexually frustrated) man.  
  
Kazuya backs out a bit and giggles while Maru mumbles under his breath some mantras to calm down his little guy. A few seconds later he hears a loud although a bit slurred shout coming from his right followed by an equally loud laugh:  
  
“Yucchi, you’re hard! Want to break a bed with me?”  
  
And Maru hits his head on the counter wondering why the world around him is so cruel.  


 

  
**# 5th Beer (and the last one) #**

  
Kazuya calmed down and sobered up a little bit. Maru is thankful for that; he can have some peace now. But there’s a problem. A serious one at that. Now, thatKame is more coherent but still acting seductive, he gains attention from other people in the club. Yuichi can see those eyes undressing his love interest with their eyes and he doesn’t like it. At all. But Kazuya either ignores their stares and doesn’t see them.  
  
Suddenly, one of the guys approaches Kame and starts to talk to him. Kazuya smiles flirtatiously and plays with his glass. His voice becomes a bit lower and husky in a way that makes Nakamaru’s hair stand on his nape and his breath hitch. It’s almost unbearable. Especially the teasing glances Kame sends towards him with evident amusement.

  
*

  
The unknown guy is now sitting next to Kazuya and they’re talking completely ignoring other people around them. Maru can hear their conversation clearly sitting so close to them but he’s too busy being lost in his own thoughts to understand even one word.  
  
Nakamaru realized something when Kazuya started paying more attention to the stranger on his right than to him. He might actually lose him to someone else.  
  
Normally, Kame talks with other guys and girls to make Maru blush or to embarrass him but this time he is seriously listening to the unknown guy. Does it mean Kame’s interested in him? Maru isn’t sure but it pains him. It pains him that Kazuya’s ignoring him. Yes, he’s jealous and he’s not afraid to admit it. He’s also afraid. What if Kame decides he likes the guy enough to date him?  
  
Nakamaru’s mind is working fast, analyzing the situation and trying to choose the best solution. The problem is, his mind is quite clouded by alcohol and the solutions he comes up with are very daring. Acting stupid, he drinks one more beer – it takes only a few seconds; he barely takes breaths between the gulps.  
  
Nakamaru looks to his side and see Kazuya bidding goodbye to the guy. When Kame turns towards him with an innocent smile while telling him something, he can’t take it anymore. His drunken mind makes a final decision. Not thinking about the consequences, Yuichi jumps on Kazuya kissing him hungrily. Kame makes a surprised noise and grabs Nakamaru’s arms out of reflex but doesn’t push him off himself. On the contrary, after the initial shock is over, he starts to kiss back as hungrily. He even pulls Maru closer to himself murmuring between kisses something along the lines, ‘Fucking, finally! Took you ages, Yucchi!’. After that there are only slurps, moans, growls, groans and generally all type of sounds that would make one grow hard in a short time.  
  
The pair doesn’t care about people in the club, attacking each other’s lips with passion and long-suspended lust. They are fighting for dominance but Yuichi, despite being always the shyer, more reserved one, has no intention giving up and soon Kame loses the battle of their tongues. Maru growls in a way one might thing he says, ‘You’re mine. Remember that.’, and it wouldn’t be surprising if he was right. Nakamaru lost his patience. Kazuya played with him long enough but it’s over. Yuichi has no intentions letting the younger tease him so cruelly anymore. If he wants to tease him, there has to be consequences – kissing being one of them. Nakamaru has other ideas too but he hopes they will made to his flat before his mind decided ‘here and now’ is okay too.

   
*

  
Next to the couple, the rest of the group is watching them with open mouths. They are shocked but they are not sure if it’s because of the scene going in front of their eyes or because their sweating-profusely-when-he-needs-to-talk friend suddenly was brave enough to pounce on his crush. Either way, the guys eyes widened at the sight and make them speechless.  
  
At least they were speechless until Koki decided he should take the example and exclaiming, ‘Screw it! If Yuichi can, I can too!’, and slams his lips with Tatsuya’s. Ueda is ready to punch him but when a tongue enters his mouth he loses it. Koki’s a damn good kisser so he goes with the flow and wraps his arms around Koki’s neck deepening the kiss. After all, he always had a thing for his tattooed, pet-loving co-worker and if Koki is as good in bed as he is in kissing, Tatsuya just won a lottery.

  
*

  
Jin blinks, his eyes moving from one pair to the other. It’s not like he didn’t expect it to happen sooner or later but, damn, he didn’t know they might go at it in public!  
  
He takes a sip of his glass. His throat got dry – it’s not every day when you see your friends and co-workers making out in front of you. He sighs and it’s only then than he remembers there’s one more person today with them. He looks to his left and jumps in his sit at the sight of Taguchi smiling widely and looking at him. They stare at each other for a good minute before Junno wriggles his eyebrows suggestively. Jin groans and pushes Junno away.  
  
“No way in hell, you creep!”  
  
Junno just laughs merrily and asks the barman to refill both of their glasses. The night is still young. Maybe they will get lucky tonight too?

  
**THE END**


End file.
